Más que países, somos humanos
by Art-girl4477
Summary: Suecia y Finlnadia querían unirse en matrimonio, como humanos, tal como físicamente eran, pero la desgracia y el dolor de ser una nación les deja la amarga sensación de tener que tomar decisiones, sin que sus jefes se enteraran. •SuFin. •Uso de nombres humanos


Tino y Berwald como países, Finlandia y Suecia han estado relacionados de manera constante, relaciones políticas fuertes, constantes, reuniones que tampoco se han extrañar que hayan tenido de manera seria; mostrando aquella parte profesional que claramente ambos reconocían el uno al otro; conversaciones de índole política y económica que podía sorprender a cualquiera que los conozcan más allá de términos económicos y políticos, más allá de un palabrerío terriblemente aburridor sobre el medio ambiente; es verdad que entre los amigos más cercanos, los nórdicos eran los que sabían aquella relación real que ambos tenían, a sabiendas que legalmente ambos están casados de manera civil, humana, sin jefes, quienes no aceptaron políticamente hablando, ya que, una unión sueco-finlandesa en pleno siglo XXI sería una locura, sería irreal para ambas naciones, pero más que hablar de política hablamos de algo amoroso; una correspondencia mutua a sentimientos que eran más notorios en Suecia que en Finlandia; pero que en secreto ambos ya correspondían, ambos ya tenían historia de noviazgo desde hacía ya un par de siglos; luchando contra el destino que intentó separarlos muchas veces, guerras, problemas leves de índole personal, todo ese tipo de cosas que les ocurrían a ellos; pero más de manera humana y personal, la relación que siempre ellos han tenido.

La decisión que ambos tomaron de casarse fue bastante complicada, sabían ambos que el sueco siempre fue tan tímido, aquella mirada que parecía ser de constante enojo, solo escondía en ella un profundo sentimiento de timidez en cuanto a palabras y acciones, el finlandés sabía que llamarlo "lindo", era una forma de expresar su cariño, de expresar lo que quería, pero, aquella conversación para hablar de su futuro matrimonio, la tomaban de manera solitaria, silenciosa, nadie alrededor, nada profesional; solo eran el sueco y el finlandés sentados alrededor de la mesa de la casa sueca, miradas cruzadas, ya en ocasiones anteriores el sueco le había pedido matrimonio al finlandés, la aprobación del matrimonio homosexual en ambos países, era un tema complicado, pero el finlandés aceptaba, pero, ¿como sería aquello si son solo un par de países?, olvidaban el tema rápidamente cuando lo tomaban, aunque entre todas las veces que lo hicieron, esta fue vez que iba más en serio.

Cabe destacar que en ese 2016, dónde ambos hicieron planes para tomar matrimonio; en Finlandia todavía no se había aprobado el matrimonio igualitario; por lo que, si alguien estaba con una sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta; era Finlandia.

—Berwald, ¿estás totalmente seguro que quieres hacer esto?, sabes que somos países y claramente nuestros jefes no saben más allá de lo profesional que somos pareja.— La preocupación del finlandés era mayor a la esperada, parecía algo serio aunque no fuera una conversación profesional.

El sueco asentía, claro está que es de pocas palabras, pero de estas pocas palabras y ese suave movimiento de cabeza iba a decir un par de palabras.

—Estoy seguro, esposa.— Hay algunas cosas que todavía tenía el sueco, como llamar "esposa" al finlandés, aunque este no le hiciera a veces gracia alguna, su mirada a veces se ponía seria al escuchar aquello.

—Berwald te he dicho mil veces que soy un chico, yo acepto que al menos me digas "esposo", pero ¡a ver!, Ber… tenemos jefes, ¿que tan mal se tomarán esto?.— Preguntaba el finlandés.

—Hablemos con nuestros jefes…— Solo bramó el sueco, viendo aquel rostro cansado de su pareja.

—Hablaría con el mío; tal vez saque a la luz que somos pareja y esas cosas pero dudo demasiado que acepte.— Comentaba suspirando rendido, sabía que debían esconder su matrimonio llegado el caso que nadie aceptara, el finlandés sentía que los humanos eran algo complejos ante ese tema, como podía no importarles, podían dar un exceso de importancia al tema.

—Hecho, hablaré con el mío…— Si la decisión del sueco estaba tomada junto con el finlandés, sabían que ambos se separarían a hablar por su lado y debían descansar.

Claro está que ambos se levantaron de su asiento, cual reunión internacional, no terminaron con un apretón de manos, como lo hacían cada vez frente a sus jefes de una manera seria, aquello fue más con un beso entre ambos, suave y de una duración media; sabía que allí eran libres y podían hacerlo.

Durmiendo juntos como antaño, abrazados como siempre, aquella noche que esperaba terminar para ambos salir dónde sus respectivos jefes, dónde debían decir la verdad de que tanto profesionalismo tenían en aquellos momentos, sabían que entrarían en un conflicto entre ser una verdadera nación y llegar a tener el límite humano de enamorarse, a veces aquello les parecía una maldición, pero debían aceptarlo.

Aquel cumplidor acto de ambos de ponerse traje, de mantener casi que la forma de un político era la única que demostraba su ideal de hablar con sus jefes por mucho que no quisieran hacerlo, y por mucho que no quieran escuchar un palabrerío en sus humildes opiniones, bastante tonto, sobre el ser una nación y enamorarse cual humano, aquella presión era cada vez mayor, y lo reconocían ambos que al toparse con sus jefes sabían que iban a empezar a hablar del tema.

Claro está que no hay un miedo al rechazo; Suecia aprobó el matrimonio igualitario en 2009; Finlandia justo en 2016, pero no a inicios de ese año, amargar una fiesta tan importante para una pareja como Tino y Berwald como era el 14 de febrero, justo el día dónde decidieron abrirse de tal manera suena demasiado cruel, demasiado insensible; pero realista a sabiendas que no eran humanos comunes, solo representaban a su nación.

Con Berwald las cosas fueron entre comillas, "simples", con el matrimonio igualitario aceptado, palabras sobraban, pero sonaba a rechazo, a sabiendas de lo que ocurría, en Finlandia en ese entonces el matrimonio igualitario estaba en proceso de aprobación.

—Si el jefe de Finlandia lo acepta, supongo que debo dejarte, aunque, mucha suerte Oxentierna, solo eso te diré.— Las únicas palabras del jefe del sueco, frías para muchos, realistas para el sueco, quien solo asintió, en silencio y retirarse.

En la parte finlandesa, la tensión era demasiada, el finlandés como nunca antes sentía que sus manos temblaban, sus palabras podían ser simples y hasta los mensajes de su pareja que intentaban darle fuerzas para seguir en aquel día eran casi que su única alegría en aquellos momentos; que aquella noche iban a poder salir juntos, como humanos, como su sueño, por desgracia casi como si de la película de "Cenicienta" se tratase, intentando amar un 14 de febrero, para saber que al 15 de febrero a la media noche; van a volver a reuniones juntos y darse apretones de manos que mostraban su marcada separación entre lo laboral y lo personal.

—Mire, yo se que a penas estamos permitiendo los últimos detalles para este paso tan importante como es el matrimonio igualitario en Finlandia; pero, realmente, no podía más ocultarlo.— Simples palabras que le dijo el finlandés a su jefe, quien solo dio una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Y que quiere que hagamos Väinämöinen?, puede que el representante de Suecia y usted sean pareja pero ustedes son países, no veo viable esta unión.— protestaba el jefe del finlandés.

—Yo en ningún momento hablaba de algo profesional, yo más que una representación, soy humano y creo que puedo decidir por mí de esa manera, solo le avisé a usted debido al tema del matrimonio igualitario…— Tino iba a seguir hablando hasta que su jefe volvió a rechistar.

—No lo permito, claro está que estamos en negociaciones para el matrimonio igualitario, pero países son países, hablaré con el jefe de Suecia del tema, pero, por mi parte ya sabe mi posición.— Un golpe bajo para el finlandés quien con una falsa sonrisa sale de la reunión, iracundo, cansado, esfuerzos nulos que amargaban su San Valentín con su pareja; esfuerzos que iban a la basura, desgraciada pareja que por ser países olvidan que sienten como humanos.

Insultos en idioma finlandés poco propios de este se escuchaban entre audios explicando aquel disgusto que se llevó al escuchar aquella insensible respuesta de su jefe; estando entre la espada y la pared, estando en una encrucijada de amar o mantener la forma profesional la cual era obligado a tener, aquella cena de la pareja aunque tuvieran una salida romántica justo en casa sueca, justo en aquella noche que seguía siendo invernal, ambos sentían que sus esfuerzos irían en vano a este punto; nada ahora tenía un mínimo de sentido.

—Berwald, a este paso no podremos casarnos nunca, ya escuchaste a mi jefe, somos países, no podemos, y dudo que aprueben pronto lo del matrimonio igualitario en Finlandia luego de la declaración a mi jefe, ¡va a ser claramente peor!.— Se quejaba como nunca lo había hecho por enésima vez el finlandés.

El sueco aunque fuera con suaves murmullos y gruñidos, calmaba a su pareja, intentando hacer olvidar el amargo momento que dañó tan especial fecha, intentando tener una cena, intentando al menos hablar de trivialidades, intentando ser lo que sus corazones y sentimientos demuestran lo que son, humanos, pero con la pesada carga de sus países a hombros, que les hacía ver la crueldad del mundo y del amor.

Podía decirse que el tema quedó así durante ese entonces, claro está que el cambio ocurrió justo finalizado el mes de febrero de aquel 2016, primer día de marzo, habían pasado unas semanas del disgusto de su jefe con el tema del noviazgo sueco-finlandés, las aguas se calmaron, hasta el punto de que ese día aprobaran y entrara en vigor el matrimonio igualitario para parejas del mismo sexo en Finlandia; de nuevo debían entrar en conversaciones aquella pareja que le fueron dañados sus deseos.

—No le digamos a nuestros jefes…— Propuso el sueco a su pareja en un momento cuando hablaban aquel día de su matrimonio.

—Una buena idea sí, pero pueden darse cuenta en algún momento si ven algún tipo de papel extraño.— Una extraña voz de angustia del finlandés salía ante aquello.

—No, no pasará.— Solo intentaba calmar el sueco, quien simplemente quería cumplir aquel sueño de ambos.

—Berwald, entonces solo dime cuando y dónde, porque, debemos alejarnos de aquí si no queremos jefes.— Comentaba el finlandés.

—Karesuando, agosto.— Dos palabras, la mejor idea de la historia para ambos.

Cuando el sueco habló de Karesuando hablaba de aquella ciudad antes unida al Kaaresuvanto finlandés, aquella frontera en medio del norte laponés, aquella romántica idea de las auroras boreales de agosto adornar aquellos dulces ojos finlandeses era casi como un sueño; ideas que nunca se arrepentirían en absoluto, aquella idea de privacidad que ellos querían se podía hacer realidad en cualquier momento, en medio de un puente en el río Muoino, separando ambos países, separando sus zonas horarias.

—Creo que lo pensaste en todo Ber, Kaaresuvanto, agosto, bellas auroras boreales adornando tus ojos; creo que más que recordar que por desgracia nos separaron allí, debemos unirnos allí, ¿los otros nórdicos estarán de testigos?, ¿será privado?.— Preguntó el finlandés.

—Privado, nadie lo sabrá, y si lo saben otros, será por el anillo que tendremos en mano.— Última palabra y última decisión tomada y puesta en mesa para comenzar detalles claramente esenciales para su matrimonio.

Los meses parecían eternos, el papeleo se hacía pesado siendo países, pero la espera se hacía valer cuando ya estaban civilmente buscando dónde hacer legal aquella unión.

Romántico pero simple, aquella firma humana de ambos declarándolos legalmente una pareja casada; aquel beso de recién casados a inicios de agosto, siendo casi que la celebración privada en aquella bella separación sueco-finlandesa en el norte, las auroras boreales adornando aquellos brillantes ojos de ambos, mientras que juraban amor eterno con la puesta de aquellos brillantes anillos que contrastaban con la escena.

Aquellas manos entrelazadas como esposos en aquellas vistas del norte eran lo más humano que podía existir y el escuchar aquel "esposo" tanto en sueco como finlandés debía ser el acto más cumplidor con el que este par de países demostraron que más que un apretón de manos profesional como países, puede existir, el sentimiento de un humano enamorado.


End file.
